Mortal and Divine
by SoloMafia
Summary: Kronos has been defeated, but at a cost. He has cursed Perseus Jackson, giving him one year left to live. With time running out, Percy stumbles across the Twenty First Nome in Brooklyn. Apophis rising but the Kanes won't have to face him alone. Join Percy and the Kanes in a race against the clock to defeat Apophis, and maybe save Percy's life in the process. Eventual Percy/Sadie
1. Chapter 1

**So… a new crossover, brilliant. As you can notice, I'm rather fond of these. I like the idea of several universes that were never meant to meet exist on the same level and they are now clashing. Either that or I've thought too much about the Pixar theory. Eh. Also, No HoO, if I finish this and make a sequel, HoO will take place.**

**Also, I'm going to be bending the ages a bit, Carter and Sadie are twins, age 15.**

**Quote: **_**Your time is limited, so don't waste it living someone else's life. ~Steve Jobs**_

Chapter 1:

So far, Percy was having a pretty bad day. He'd just defeated Kronos and saved Olympus, but the Titan Lord's final parting 'gift' rang true in his mind.

_Flashback_

_Clangs rang throughout the throne room as Percy and Kronos traded blows back and forth, trying to gain an advantage over the other. As Kronos was pushed onto defensive, Percy noticed a trend in Kronos's behavior._

_The Titan Lord seemed to be hugging his left armpit closely, even though it was under armor. The combination and Luke and Kronos made brilliant scythe-manship, but left all of Luke's flaws as a person. Luke was trying too hard to protect his Achilles Heel._

_Percy growled as increased his attack even more, slashing and stabbing at Kronos, trying to gain an advantage. Then it came._

_Luke/Kronos over swung his scythe, trying to decapitate Percy, but left his armpit undefended. Percy ducked and rolled behind Kronos, and stabbed him violently in the Lord of Time's left armpit. It was not a shallow cut, but the Titan Lord howled in pain as he dropped to his knees._

_The Titan managed to raise his head despite the agonizing pain and looked Percy in the eye. "So," He rasped. "You've managed to defeat me. Do not think you win Jackson," He snarled the name Jackson with so much venom it would make the king cobra jealous. "I, Kronos, Lord of Time, Son of Gaea and Ouranos, curse Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. May his life end in one year's time, and may his final week be nothing but agonizing pain for him." The dying titan rasped, his voice filled with pure malice towards the demigod that defeated him._

_A golden light slammed into Percy, knocking him down to his knees as he gasped in pain. He looked up to try to focus his mind. Luke was here and talking to Annabeth as he died._

"_D-did you ever, l-love me?" Luke rasped, his voice dry and scratchy._

_Annabeth smiled at Luke sadly and did exactly the opposite of what Percy had hoped, she leaned in and kissed him._

_As the daughter of Athena and the son of Hermes kissed, Percy began to feel his heart break. He had begun to fall in love with the daughter of Athena, his own mistake. Percy struggled to his feet. He had one year to live… One. Year._

_The reward ceremony was short and bitter for Percy. It started out with Thalia, who was promised help in filling the Hunter's ranks for those they lost in the war. Thalia was practically beaming with happiness at the thought of some new sisters._

_Then came Grover, who was rewarded with the position of the new Lord of the Wild. He was immortalized and afterwards, the satyr literally passed out from happiness and had to be dragged out by two nymphs, it made Percy laugh._

_Then came the daughter of Athena. Percy didn't want to say her name because of painful memories. She was offered the position of the official architect of Olympus. Percy was proud for her, but still bitter at the same time. Did the kiss in the Labyrinth count for nothing? Was it merely an act of hubris? Regardless, Percy watched as she accepted with a stoic expression._

_Then it came time for his reward. He walked forwards and Zeus frowned at him._

"_Perseus Jackson, a name that will strike fear into the hearts of our enemies for centuries to come. We would offer you immortality, but we are plenty aware of the curse laid upon you by my father."_

_A few people gasped here and looked at Zeus to elaborate. The weary king sighed. "Yes, Kronos has laid a curse upon young Perseus. It is a very powerful curse that shortens his life, directly interfering with the fates plans for him. Perseus only has one year to live, and we can do nothing to stop it."_

_So instead of Immortality, Percy used his wish on his fellow demigods. To have all those over 13 be claimed by their rightful parent, and to have cabins for the minor gods constructed. Then after the reward ceremony, Percy returned to Camp Half-Blood, not wishing to put a damper on the cheerful mood. Percy returned to his cabin, ready for the painful year ahead of him._

_Flashback End._

So Percy was really having a bad day; he was lost in Brooklyn, where his head was beginning to throb, he had about 4 months to live and was rather ticked off about it. He had spent 8 months receiving nothing but pity when he felt perfectly fine. Except for his broken heart. Had he actually meant nothing to Annabeth? The girl who moved on when a new, arrogant son of Zeus arrived and stole all of Percy's thunder (No pun intended). Not that Percy minded, he just felt rather.. dejected, by her actions.

Suddenly, a woman in a leopard skin bodysuit stopped him dead with a knife. She looked him up and down, then snarled. "What do you want, Greek?"

Percy immediately brought Riptide out and stared at the woman, who looked at the blade in shock. She seemed to be unable to speak as she looked him up and down.

"You were supposed to die," She said after a good while of gawking at him.

"I get that alot, mind telling me who you are? And no secrets please, the aura tells me you're a goddess, but certainly not one of mine." Percy said looking the goddess straight in the eye.

"Excuse my manners, I'm Bast, Egyptian Goddess of Cats." She said proudly.

Percy internally groaned. A THIRD Pantheon? Yes you heard correctly, Third. Percy's mother had told him the stories of Rome, but it was only the last time he visited her when she let it slip that she was a daughter of Proserpina, and that Gabe was not only to hide his scent, but her's as well.

The Son of Poseidon was then informed by his mother of Camp Jupiter in California and it's similarities to Camp Half-Blood. Percy, though, had no intentions to mix with his Roman side. He was Greek and it would stay that way. Well, he would for the time being.

So the news of Egypt did not truly shock Percy. If Greek and Roman Gods existed, why not Egypt? It made sense. Well… sort of.

"Percy Jackson," He said, sticking his hand out to shake.

Bast took his hand and shook. She had heard of the legendary Percy Jackson. Savior of Olympus, bane of Titans and slayer of Kronos. She was also plenty aware of his fate. He was to die in about 4 months time.

"What business does Olympus have with Egypt?" Bast asked.

Percy blinked, obviously confused by the question. "Nothing, I left Olympus on my own terms," He said. When Bast looked at Percy strangely, he began to elaborate. It was then that Percy then began to tell the cat goddess his story, the battle of manhattan, the fight for the throne room and the Titan Lord's parting gift. And afterwards how he was given nothing but pity for what he did for them.

Bast, in return, told Percy the events in Egypt, how Set had recently attacked, Apophis's rise on the horizon and how the Path of the Gods was apparently illegal in Egypt, which confused Percy.

But what really caught his attention was the talk of another war on the horizon for Egypt. "Bast," He began. "I would like to help in your war efforts." Effectively dropping the bomb on the Egyptian goddess of Secrets.

Bast was shocked and was about to decline. The boy had seen more violence than anyone, Mortal or Divine, should have to see. Then Bast remembered the legends of the Greeks, and that to them a Warrior's death is the honorable way to go. She looked at the fiery determination in his eyes and she decided that she simply couldn't say no.

Bast sighed, "If you wish to help us, you may. Follow me, I will take you to the twenty first nome." As she started towards the nome, Percy spoke up.

"Wait, the 21st Gnome? What are we doing with a Gnome, don't they like, chill in Gardens or something?" Percy asked, confused.

Bast let out a laugh and turned to the confused demigod. "No child, Nome. N-O-M-E." Bast said. She gave him a brief explanation of the 360 nomes and their importance to the House of Life. Then she gave another explanation on what the House of Life was, and realized that she had a lot to teach Percy about Egypt. She then laughed at Percy's confused expression and led him the the Twenty First Nome.

When Bast entered, she was immediately greeted by the twins, Carter and Sadie **(I said I'd be bending the ages right? If not, then oh well)**. They looked hesitantly at the Savior of Olympus, wondering if he was a friend or foe.

In truth, the Son of Poseidon did not look like much. He looked kinda awkward, standing there in his grey coat over his black hoodie covering his Green Day T-Shirt, with ripped blue jeans and combat boots , even though it was February. He had flecks of snow stuck on his black beanie and his raven hair sticking out at odd angles.

Percy did a quick scan of the two. The boy was African-American, with brown curly hair hanging down slightly over his face. He seemed slightly nervous but was confident enough to look into Percy's eyes when they met his. He was wearing dress pants, but a Laker's jersey, and odd combination. He had a satchel on his shoulders and converse on his feet. He seemed like a 15 year old hip lap professor.

The girl however, caught Percy's eye more. She was slightly shorter, but about the same height at the boy. She had caramel brown hair with bright pink streaks in it. Her eyes were a bright sky blue that seemed to be analyzing Percy. She had what looked like a white walking stick in her hand that seemed to glow. She wore a leather jacket over an orange tank-top and jeans. She also had one black combat boot on, which seemed kinda weird to Percy. She also had a cut on her face that seemed recent. Percy's immediate thoughts were something along the lines of _she's hot._

Sadie was in a rather bad mood. She woke up to Khufu sitting on her head, then screeching and running away. She then spent and hour and a half trying to get Baboon fur out of her hair with Carter laughing in the background. She then fell down the stairs and cut her face on the railing because of untied shoes, and finally she lost one combat boot from her favorite pair. So yes, the day was not going in Sadie's favor.

Then Bast comes in with a new recruit for the twenty first nome. He looked to be about sixteen, and really wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary. He was actually quite good looking. Especially with his raven hair sticking out under his beanie and the sea-green eyes to match. She instinctively tried to fix her hair and she also then remembered she was wearing one shoe. Gods, she must've looked like a mess.

He gave a breathtaking smile, stuck out his hand, and said, "Hi, my name's Percy Jackson from Manhattan. I'd like to join the party." Sadie was too mesmerized to move, he was gorgeous.

Carter, however, was unfazed. He shook Percy's hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Carter Kane and that's my twin, Sadie." Here Sadie gave a shy smile in response. "Any idea what Pharaoh your descended from?"

Percy looked genuinely confused, "Uh, my mom said my mega-great grandpa was Hatshepsut. I think that was a Pharaoh. Does that count for, whatever this is?" He shot a confused look at Bast.

"I have a lot to explain to you, young one." She said simply, leaving Sadie confused. Didn't this kid know he was a magician? Little did Sadie know, that Percy Jackson was much, much more than a magician. He was the result of three pantheons, that were never meant to meet, all being combined.

Khufu came bounding down the stairs, to which Percy reacted by pulling a pen out of his pocket, which amused Sadie, it seemed to amuse Carter too. "Uh, no offense man, but what's a pen gonna do?" He asked chuckling. Percy rolled his eyes and took the cap of the pen off, and what happened amazed Sadie to the core.

The Pen suddenly elongated **(I love that word) **and shifted into a gleaming bronze sword, with something written on the side that Sadie couldn't read. Percy smiled down at his faithful blade and muttered, just loud enough for the twins and Bast to hear, "Anaklusmos,"

Sadie had a strange feeling about the new kid. He was escorted to the nome by a goddess, was breathtakingly gorgeous, didn't know about Egypt, and had a pen that turned into a sword. Who was he?

**Okay so before people start yelling at me about this one, I had started this one on Word, so I finished it. I dunno if I'll even continue it, if you want me to continue it while I work on my drive, I'll put a pull up you**

**Peace out my faithful ProcrastiNation**

**-Solo**


	2. Chapter 2

**And we continue on our merry journey into the clashing of the Kanes and our good friend Percy Jackson. Keep in mind that this will be similar to Throne of Fire and Serpent's Shadow, but with a few twists along the way. Oh, and Percy will have the Achilles Curse**

**And as many of you have noticed, I have 4 stories going on right now (one discontinued, it was garbage) and many more planned. I try not to have more than 2 stories going on at once, but SoA I have writers block for, and for REP and TFS, my google drive is broken, and for all the rest, I have the first chapter written, but only to be released upon the completion of The Flying Sea, or Mortal and Divine, whichever happens first since it takes me so long to update Reading Everlasting Promises**

**Quote: **_**Sometimes you just have to look in the Junk and see the Treasure ~Mark Wahlberg**_

**Let's go!**

Percy groaned as fell face first into his bed. He'd been at the Twenty First Nome for about a month and he quickly found out it was pretty much just a school. Percy tended to blow up schools so he was trying to be extra cautious with the Twenty First Nome. If he blew up the nome… well, it probably wouldn't be good.

In that one month, Bast attempted to teach Percy about Egypt. He got his head around a few gods, but not nearly as much as Sadie and/or Carter. He grew up around Greek Gods and trying to think of Osiris and Hades as different people, who basically ruled the same thing was a huge headache for him.

Carter had tried to figure out what he would be best at. Obviously he dubbed Percy as a Water Elementalist when he saw him bend water with his bare hands and a bored expression on his face. Carter had then spent hours in the Library trying to figure out how Percy did it and was coming up blank. Percy knew that Carter was a very long way from finding out the truth about him.

The doorbell ringing snapped Percy out of his thoughts. As he walked down to answer the door, (he had become the designated door answerer since Sadie was always blasting music and Carter was always in the Library) Percy managed to trip and fall down the stairs. He groaned and stood up to open the door and find a frantic looking Carter. Percy was a little surprised because he didn't even know that Carter had left. Then again, Bast had been lecturing him for the past 3 hours on the god Shu, which Percy fell asleep twice in.

Carter then looked Percy dead in the eye and said, "Go grab Sadie, Walt and Jaz, tonight we're robbing a museum."

Percy merely raised and eyebrow and went to get the other three Carter had asked for.

Percy found Walt with some of the newbies, teaching charm-making, and Jaz teaching a healing class to Felix if one of his penguins got hurt. He told them both that Carter wanted to see them and went to find Sadie.

As Percy knocked on Sadie's door, he wondered how loud she actually played her music. Her room was supposedly soundproofed, yet Percy could clearly hear Sadie's music blaring. Percy also wondered how Sadie hadn't blown out her speakers yet, and when she was going to lose her hearing.

"Sadie!" Percy shouted at her, trying to get her attention. Percy normally avoided speaking at the nome for two reasons. One, Percy didn't trust most of the people at the nome. It just wasn't his family that he was used to being surrounded by at Camp Half-Blood. Two. With the curse beginning to kick in, it hurt Percy's vocal chords occasionally to speak, and Percy wanted to live pain free for as long as possible.

Percy waited for Sadie to open her door, but she didn't so he tried again. "Sadie!" Percy yelled, quickly getting fed up. After a minute or two of waiting he had enough, "Get out here or I'm flooding your speakers Sadie!" Percy yelled.

That one worked. Fast.

Sadie had learned very quickly that Percy didn't make false threats when he threatened to throw her in with Philip if she didn't stop bugging him when he was trying to sleep. Sadie lost a staff and a pair of combat boots to the Crocodile that day. Another time Percy was trying to help Cleo sort some books (she reminded him of Miranda from the Demeter cabin, and he saw her as a little sister), and Sadie purposely getting in his way so he threatened to lock her in a broom closet with Khufu. Sadie spent 3 days trying to get Baboon fur out of her hair. Sadie also learned to listen to Percy's threats.

Within seconds Sadie had the door opened, music off and was glaring at Percy. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Carter wants to see you, Sadie," Percy said.

"Why?" She asked hotly.

"Something about robbing a museum," Percy said with a shrug and left Sadie standing there with a comically surprised expression on her face.

When everyone was gathered, everyone was looking at Carter expectantly, wondering why he had brought them all together. Carter took a deep breath and started to speak.

"As you all know, Apophis is rising and we need to somehow stop him. I think I figured out a way how to." This caused Walt, Jaz and Sadie to burst into yelling and Percy to raise an eyebrow. He knew the snake was a problem but was more concerned about living until September at the moment.

Carter was trying his best to quiet everyone down but they all kept yelling at him. Carter sent Percy a desperate glance and Percy sighed. Percy summoned some water from Philip's pool and splashed the three who were yelling at Carter. It shut them up quickly.

Carter sent Percy a grateful look and began to explain his plan. Percy, at least, thought it was a pretty good plan. Carter explained how Apophis feared only Ra, and how they were going to retrieve Ra from the heavens, who would hopefully assist them in defeating the Serpent of Chaos. Carter also explained that to reanimate Ra, they needed the Scroll of Ra, which was split into three pieces, one for each of Ra's Aspects. Khnum, Ra, and Khepri. Carter said that he knew where the first piece was and they'd find the rest afterwards. In five days.

After everyone grudgingly agreed to Carter's plan, Percy knew things were about to get a lot more interesting.

7 hours later they were all dressed in black, sitting on a museum roof, planning a robbery.

"Carter, refresh my memory, how are we going to steal this thing from a museum that has a WEDDING in it?!" Sadie whisper-yelled at Carter.

Carter sighed, "I didn't know there was going to be a wedding here Sadie, how was I supposed to know anyways?"

Sadie opened her mouth to yell at Carter but a calm voice cut her off "He's got a point,"

Sadie turned to yell at Percy but was surprised by the sight she saw. Instead of being in all black, Percy was wearing a grey hoodie, a red t-shirt, jeans and some blue Jordans. Not very robbery. Percy was also staring sadly at a solid gold pocket watch in his hand. On the side it read _Chrónos pou apoménei gia na zí̱soun._

Percy sighed and pocketed the Watch, "Let's get this over with," He stated grimly.

"Why so sad about the time? Afraid you're going to be home late for dinner?" Sadie mocked Percy, trying to have a sarcastic conversation. What she did not expect, however, was for Percy to go Rigid, have his hand drift to where he was keeping the pocket watch, take a few deep breaths, and then glare at her with every ounce of hatred in his body. Sadie cringed and looked away. She also made a note to never bring up time to Percy.

The museum robbery started smoothly, then when Sadie grabbed the scroll from the Khnum statue, everything went wrong. First, the scroll attached itself to Sadie's and, allowing an overflow of curse words to leave her mouth. Sadie's hand also appeared to be on fire, but that was a mere illusion.

When Sadie was struggling to get the scroll off of her hand, she knocked over a vase that shattered the moment it hit the floor. Firey ball like demons began to fly out of the vase and attack the members of the nome.

Within seconds, Percy had his sword out and was cutting demons down by the dozens, but it was no use, since the demons on the loose kept knocking down more vases and releasing more demons. Percy wondered why these people loved those creepy mummy vases so much, they always drove him away.

The demons also began to realize that Percy was the biggest threat so they all began to mob him. As he cut them down, one by one, they began to whisper to him.

"_Only a few months left to live…"_

"_You do not belong with them, Son of Poseidon...'_

"_Today fire shall triumph over water...'_

'_The Bridge of the Pantheons shall fall before us…"_

Then Percy exploded.

Well, not the explosion that you would think of, with flames erupting and destroying anything in their paths. This explosion was from water that Percy created within himself, extinguishing all of the demons as they screamed in agony and anger of being defeated so easily.

Percy dropped to his knees, breathing heavily, and before he could stop it, Percy blacked out.

Demigod dreams were never easy on Percy, but this was one of the worst.

_Percy stood, sword out, on a massive white obelisk over a sea of absolute chaos, the waters were an evil, dark red that resembled blood._

_The wind was blowing against him, as if it was trying to knock him into the sea of unimaginable pain._

_But none of that was what scared Percy._

_What scared him was the giant monster he was trading blows with. It seemed to resemble a snake made entirely out of shadows. Percy was barely keeping himself alive, Riptide was seemingly glowing bright white, which seemed to help as he smashed the massive demon's fangs away from him._

_Then he heard it, very drowned out but he heard someone yell, "PERCY!"_

_Immediately forgetting the situation he was in, Percy's head whipped around to see Sadie and Carter, who were slowly making their way down the obelisk to him. They had with them what seemed to be a small red snake statue, what they had it for, Percy had no idea._

_The few seconds Percy spared looking at them were what costed him the most. He turned his head back to the demon, only to see it gone. Percy looked around frantically, and then a huge tail of darkness slammed into him, sending him flying off the obelisk. A scream from Sadie was heard clearly throughout the gale, and the last thing Percy saw was him flying into the dark serpent's mouth before everything faded to black._

Percy jerked upright, breathing heavily. He knew what his dream meant, but he refused to believe it. Death was not an option

He took a deep breath and looked around for where he may be.

Percy saw the familiar white walls of the nome's infirmary, there were about 12 normal hospital beds, with soft green covers on them. However, Percy noticed that about 10 of them were empty. He was in one of them and then he recognized who was in the other.

Jaz, their most successful healer, was lying on the bed next to Percy. Her eyes were closed, and she was sleeping. However, it was was obvious to Percy not very peacefully. Jaz was shaking and fidgeting, yet not making any noise, he reached over to try to shake her awake, when a voice stopped him.

"We've already tried that." Was the calm response of Carter. He didn't look very well, he had bags under his eyes that showed he hadn't gotten much sleep, his eyelids looked heavy, showing how tired he was, and he had some tears on his clothes, signalling that their escape hadn't been spotless.

Percy groaned and swung his legs out of the bed. Carter didn't even raise an eyebrow, Percy was an extremely fast healer in almost any case. Carter remembered when Sadie had gotten frustrated at Percy and shoved him. Percy, not expecting this since he was trying to reason with her, was shoved down a flight of stairs and rendered unconscious. Percy got a concussion from the fall and needed stitches on his left cheek and he also broke his wrist. Sadie was immediately horrified, since she thought she had killed him. However, in the next 2 days, Percy was up and walking around, no sign of being hurt at all in the first place, aside from the noticeable scar on his face.

So when Percy swung his legs out of bed and stood up like nothing had happened, Carter wasn't surprised. Instead he said, "I need you to talk some sense into Sadie for me."

Percy merely raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to lead the way.

Carter led Percy to outside by the pool where Sadie appeared to be arguing with Amos about something. He rolled his eyes and asked, "So.. what's the problem?"

The two of them looked shocked to see Percy for a few seconds before Sadie said, "He won't let me go to England to see my friends!" Sadie said with a stomp of her foot.

Percy just stared at her with an 'are you serious?' look on his face. "You're joking right?" Percy asked.

Sadie glared at him, "No."

Percy rolled his eyes again. "Well by all means princess, go right ahead. I can't see any problems other than, oh let's see here, the amazing snake named Apophis is going to rise in like, 4 days, so you want to go to England to see your friends, no matter that you may doom the world in doing so? I thought you could make reasonable decisions Sadie," Percy said with both disappointment and sarcasm in his voice.

Sadie hesitated for a moment, and when Percy wouldn't even look at her, she huffed and said, "Then I'm going back to England for the day, see you tomorrow, _Percival_." She hissed, hoping to get a reaction when she used his full name. Percy just looked at her blankly.

"My name's not Percival," Was all he said as he walked back into the nome.

Sadie snorted and grabbed her bag that was at her feet. She stormed to the obelisk they had in the main room for Portals, opened up a Portal to England and stepped through.

Soon after, Carter stormed up to Percy's room and threw the door open. Carter then stormed into Percy's room and immediately said "What the hell was that Percy?! You were supposed to keep her from going!"

Percy didn't even look up from his desk, he appeared to be drawing something. "Let her go, Carter. I made my case and she made her's. Should the world burn around us she'll recognize the error of her way's and die guilty, I, however, plan to save this world, where's the second piece of this scroll?"

Carter was taken aback for a second on how blatantly Percy didn't seem to care about Sadie, he knew they were not best friends, but he thought that Percy would at least care about Sadie's fate. Percy then sighed, "Sorry Carter, I'm having a bad day so far, I black out, have the most god awful dream, find out that one of the Nome's best is acting like a 6 year old who isn't getting what she wants, and I frankly just want to punch something." Percy said in a exhausted tone.

Carter then took a good look at Percy and realized how exhausted he looked, Percy's eyes seemed to have lost most of their mirth, he had deep bags underneath his eyes, his hair was messy, and not in the good way, and Percy looked as if he was about to collapse any second.

"Perce," Carter started carefully, "When was the last time you willingly went to sleep?"

Percy sighed and looked thoughtful, "I dunno, maybe 5-6 days?"

"Why?" Carter asked, from what he gathered in the past weeks, Percy loved sleep more than anything in the world, except for maybe his mother. Percy was a huge momma's boy.

Percy set his head in his hands, "Look around Carter, the world is a mess. The primordial force of Chaos is rising and you want to bring the Primordial of the Sun back to life, the world is like a house, and we're the maid Carter, it always need to be saved, over and over and over again I, for one, am sick of it."

Carter looked at Percy strangely, "You say that as if you've had to do so before,"

Percy let out a dark chuckle, "You guys have no idea what I've had to do Carter, I've prevented things much worse than the United States from becoming a desert."

Carter was now even more curious, "Like what?"

Percy chuckled again, "Find us the second scroll, and if I have time before the world ends, I'll tell you a story."

Carter looked at Percy strangely, then walked out of his room. Percy was starting to scare Carter, the happy-go-lucky was seemingly gone, and Carter could only hope that he was going to come back soon, otherwise there might be problems. Problems that even Carter didn't know how to fix.

**So there's Chapter 2! Sorry this took so long to post, I had a hectic summer. I won't bore you with the story.**

**Peace out my Faithful ProcrastiNation,**

**-Solo**


End file.
